Phobus Nerezza/Black Squirrel
'''Phobus Nerezza '''is the giant black squirrel Miraculous holder. Appearance Civilian Appearance Phobus is about 5'6" in height, making him slightly intimidating. His frame is lithe and clearly built for a runner. His skin has a coffee tone to it. His hair is an oil color, and a bit long and unruly. So, basically, Connor Murphy hair but darker. His eyes are a clear blue color, however, making them a stark contrast to his other features. He wears a black long sleeved shirt, with a baggy black jacket over it. He also wears a pair of baggy black pants, along with a pair of black sneakers as well. He slings a black messenger bag over one shoulder. Around his neck is an oversized pair of black and white headphones. On the left earcup, there's an "R" in red. On the right earcup, there's an "L" in red as well. Phobus has a pair of black glasses that rarely ever balance on his nose. He has a bright yellow Pacman tattoo on his right arm. Hero Appearance Black Squirrel gains a black skin-tight suit. The chest area is a tawny color, reminiscent to that of a black squirrel. The suit has two pockets. His mask spans across the bridge of nose and around the eyes. It is also black. Black Squirrel has a long, fluffy and furry black squirrel tail. He has two rounded, small black ears with pink insides. Personality Civilian Personality If there’s one thing you’ll know about him immediately, it’s his rudeness. Phobus is hostile and often drives people away, leading to his lack of friends at his former school. Phobus is quite blunt and to-the-point, and will not hesitate to withhold information. Despite this, Phobus is a great secretkeeper and liar. Phobus is persuasive, but not to the point where he seems to have a silver tongue. He has mild anger issues, and is nowhere near hasty when it comes to his anger. Inside, Phobus is awkward and just longs for friends. Hero Personality Black Squirrel is mischievous and a troublemaker. While he does keep his bluntness, his rudeness is toned down. Black Squirrel has more ease and does not get angry quickly, unlike Phobos. He’s not exactly very persuasive, but he is to a certain extent. Black Squirrel is clever in the sense that he’s a quick thinker, but not clever in the sense that he can wiggle his way out of any situation. Miraculous Information Miraculous His Miraculous is a simple headset (specifically, the kind often seen in musicals), the same as his weapon. When uninhabited by Heere, it’s.. well, a simple black headset. However, when Heere inhabits it, the headset’s “mic” becomes silver, and the headband gains four tawny streaks. For every minute of the countdown, a streak disappears, and the mic fades back to black for the final minute. Powers Black Squirrel can leap far distances.. but not exactly very high. Special Power Distortion - Black Squirrel’s lies become incredibly believable when he speaks into his microphone for one full minute. He often uses this to turn someone against their allies, often resulting in a fight. Trivia Facts -Phobos is a homoromantic homosexual. -He is a combination of Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and Connor Murphy. -He found his Miraculous in his adopted Father’s theatre one night after helping an old man cross the street to get there. -He did not obtain his tattoo in any legal way. -Phobos often participates in his adopted Father’s musicals and plays. -Phobos is an extremely skilled actor. -He is unaware of the fact that he is adopted. -I may or may not have slipped a little bit of JD in at the last moment. -When he’s away for months or less at a time, Necro just says he’s in an out-of-state musical production. Headcanons -Phobos sometimes calls Heere "Jeremy Heere" -Heere does not understand the reference -Much frustration ensuesCategory:Villain Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder